


Sai and Sasuke's Amateur Slut-off

by skaralding



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Competition, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding
Summary: Sasuke never imagined that he’d lose.





	Sai and Sasuke's Amateur Slut-off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconventional instructor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967131) by [skaralding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding). 

> A brief spin-off from the _Unconventional_ verse, but can be read without any context from there. Pure, delicious porn, originally posted [here on fail_fandom anon](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/381780.html?thread=2239831380#cmt2239831380).

Sasuke never imagined that he’d lose. With Naruto up in Kumo for some shitty diplomatic mission, and Kiba still on bed rest after having somehow managed to break both legs in a way that couldn’t easily be healed once he limped home, Sasuke had thought it would be his easy win.

Sai wasn’t like Sasuke, after all. He wasn’t always… anyway, from what Sasuke could tell, Sai seemed perfectly content being slotted into Ino’s schedule; the handful of times he and Kiba had ganged up on Sasuke, Sai had never been the one to initiate things.

But right now, Sai was on his fourth orgasm and frantically working toward a fifth, all while Sasuke struggled to work his third target’s cock without coming prematurely himself. Sasuke didn’t know why he’d thought this would be a good idea. He liked being the one who didn’t have to think, but he had to think now, or this stupid bird-masked ANBU wouldn’t fucking finish in him, and he would—he was already losing, he’d known that one target ago, but he’d at least wanted it to be a close fight.

“Please,” Sai was gasping, his low, monotone voice annoyingly sexy, his body arching back. “Please, do it—”

And just like that, the lizard-masked ANBU was groaning on top of him, spilling in quick, hard jerks, leaving Sai writhing in obvious satisfaction, and Sasuke blinking away angry tears.

_It’s not fair,_ Sasuke thought. _Why do people do it for him, but just ignore me when I try to…_

“It’s nothing personal,” the ANBU fucking him said, bending in close enough that he could smell the alcohol wafting off the older man in waves. “It’s just… well. He’s a regular here, while you…” The man moved his hand, reaching below to give Sasuke’s aching ass a squeeze. “I know I’ve never seen _you_ here.”

Then, while Sasuke was sputtering in outrage (Sai had _said_ the Seduction Corps’ group training room was the fairest way to compete! The lying, cheating—), Sai wiggled in place, levering himself into a languid, seated position on the sticky bench to Sasuke’s right. “Five,” he said, smugly. “I believe that settles it.”

“Mmmph!” Someone else had just fed Sasuke a cock, but he was still furious. _I’m never betting with him again. Never._


End file.
